


"Hey, Soulmate."

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Bickering, Developing Relationship, Harassment, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Pre-Slash, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: In which author takes liberties to transform a canon scene into something else.Or, that one Terushima scene. But it's TsukHina. + soulmates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	"Hey, Soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [occiso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occiso/gifts).



> Hii, this is my first tsukihina fic which is also done as a gift for Mateo. I hope you like it!

“Hey, give that back!” yelled the short, orange-haired teen.

Twirling the volleyball in his palm, Tsukishima chuckled, looking down at the boy. “Isn’t it past the time for elementary school kids to go home to mama?”

Tsukishima had always wondered what it was that he had or _would_ take from his soulmate before even having the first conversation.

Was it something precious to them that Tsukishima somehow found dropped at the road or something? Or perhaps something dumb like him snatching up the last drink out of the vending machine.

Sometimes, he even had ridiculous thoughts like if he will become a thief in the future and his soulmate is basically the person he steals from.

Honestly, things could’ve been so much easier if the tattoo that appeared at the age of thirteen for every single person on earth wasn’t the first words exchanged between soulmates and was something else entirely. Perhaps, his soulmate’s name(s).

In the last two years, he had managed to develop a paranoia of sorts over this topic. Words tattooed over his wrists couldn’t tell the emotion behind them. And that bothered him to the point he trained himself to not touch things that seemed unfamiliar at all.

Oh well, it still couldn’t prevent the inevitable. He didn’t realise until a moment too late, until after the words of ridicule had already flitted past his lips.

Dread settled over him as he watched his soulmate respond to his provocation, face red from being disgruntled. The volleyball in his hand dropped to the ground with a thud and a thought crossed over his mind.

_Ugh, why did it have to be him of all people_.

~X~

Tsukishima couldn’t help the fond smile that cracked his lips when his gaze veered to the tattooed words on his wrist as he washed his hands. He smoothed his face out right after. Putting back the usual stoic façade, he eyed his surroundings to make sure nobody had seen him.

The toilet was rather empty at the moment so he needn’t worry.

His attention moved down to his wrist once again and he rolled his eyes to himself. What was with him today. It’s been months since their _fateful_ encounter.

Hinata and he… seemed to have come to an impasse. Their relationship, although it wasn’t like a couple’s, for the time being, that is, it wasn’t exactly like friendship either. They were _soulmates_ , after all.

Perhaps, they were moving in the right direction, perhaps they weren’t. It was hard to tell with the way their personalities clashed too often for the path to be smooth and quick. Most of the time, they spent bickering.

In the eyes of their senpais, the blame is on Tsukishima because he kept bullying the shorter boy. But, honestly, it was way too fun to see Hinata react to his provocation every single time without fail. Even if they become a couple; Tsukishima refuses to acknowledge the flutter in his heart as the word, he doubts he’ll stop.

Wiping his hands dry, Tsukishima brought out his headphones and put them on before stepping out of the toilet. Taking out his phone, he tapped on his playlist to have it on shuffle and headed for the bus to catch his team before they left without him.

He walked down the hallways that had become a little barren as people slowly filtered out of the building after the match ended. With his long legs, even at a moderate pace, it didn’t take long until he was striding past the gymnasium door.

If he cared, he’d find Shimizu nearby and maybe even offer help to get back to the bus but he did not. He adjusted his headphones and continued to walk without looking left or right. 

Although he only managed to take another turn before he was interrupted, very rudely, by someone placing their hand on his shoulder.

Tsukishima halted in his steps, brows furrowing in annoyance before he smoothed them out and turned his head, pulling down one ear of the headphones. As soon as he did so, his gaze fell upon a boy, around his age.

“Hey.” The boy grinned at him, a few pieces of his clearly dyed blonde hair fell over his eyes as he tilted his head. He was tall but not as tall as him. His undercut along with one pierced ear had the stranger resembling a yankee. Tsukishima then noted another person with him. A friend, most likely.

“...Yes?” Tsukishima had a feeling this was not the kind of conversation he’d enjoy. Although to be quite honest, he wasn’t a big fan of conversations in general. But something about the way the other boy took a step closer, leaning his head farther in, had him wanting to turn around and resume walking. He wondered for a moment if somehow he’d unknowingly offended them and they wanted revenge or something stupid.

“You are quite tall, huh… and pretty too.” The grin widened and Tsukishima had the beginning of a hunch where this was going. “I was wondering if you are free. I just wanted to talk for a bit.”

And… yep. Nope.

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry.” Tsukishima began to turn, one hand reaching to fix the headphone back in place.

A hand grabbed him by the elbow.

“Hey, wait. If you can’t then can I have your number instead?”

With a scowl on his face, Tsukishima turned his head to look at the stranger. He had hoped to keep things polite before he left but seemed like luck wasn’t on his side today. Oh, well.

“Whoa, you don’t have to get mad. It’s only your number, I’m asking. So, I can talk to you in the future, y’know. I’d like to get to know you.” The boy winked afterwards.

The crease between his brows deepened. With a harsh tug, Tsukishima pulled his arm free. However, right as he opened his mouth, someone slid between them, startling everyone.

“Excuse me!”

Tangerine tufts of hair registered in his field of vision and Tsukishima took a step back. A mixed feeling rising in his chest as he realised who it was. 

He didn’t want anyone to see him in this predicament let alone _him_ of all people. He also didn’t need someone to rescue him but in the secrecy of his heart, he couldn’t help but appreciate the intervention.

“Um, please leave my teammate alone.” Hinata squeaked out the words, his shoulders stiff as a board but his arms stretched on each side as if that would do anything to shield Tsukishima from the pestering stranger.

Tsukishima found it pretty funny if it weren’t for the next moment the stranger recovered from the surprise and picked the orange-haired boy and literally set him aside. Compared to Hinata, this person was basically a giant. That made the situation even more hilarious.

Although Tsukishima wanted to, he didn’t have time to laugh at the shorter boy as the dyed haired yankee was onto him again. The one in misery was none other than him.

The boy took out his phone, flipping out the screen and stepped closer once more. Tsukishima was about to turn around and make a run for it honestly.

Tsukishima only noted him coming at lightning speed before he was already there, jumping high enough to block his view. “Um, excuse me!!!” Hinata yelled. 

This time the other boy was shocked enough to have his attention finally off the taller blonde. But now Hinata had said attention. Tsukishima scowled. _What a pain_.

He clicked his tongue, seeing the guy’s face was almost glowing with curiosity as he examined Hinata. Tsukishima tried to ignore the sudden burning in his heart as he wondered if he should intervene but that would be counterproductive and decided against it.

“Karasuno… so you guys are the ones who won against that two-meter guy?” The guy asked; there was a certain gleam to his eyes that made it less innocent and more threatening.

Still stiff from fear, Hinata stammered out his answer, “Uh? Um.. yes!” 

“Man, I was looking forward to playing against that two-meter guy,” the boy whined hearing the answer, his shoulder dropping as if that was a great loss to him.

They were most likely another team, Tsukishima had figured that much long ago. That last remark confirmed it. He straightened up, deciding he didn’t want to listen to them talking any longer. Still, bits and pieces of their conversation registered in as he fixed his sleeves and adjusted his headphones for the nth time.

So there was a chance they would be playing against this team. Whatever. As long as they didn’t try to bother him again, it’d be fine.

Turning around, Tsukishima took a step only to be stopped yet again. At least, it was Hinata this time around. He could tell even without looking because of how small and thin the fingers were, but the grip was firm and sent goosebumps all over his body like it did everytime the dumbass touched him.

But really, what was up with people today... All he wanted was to head to the bus and take a much needed nap before going home. _Was it too much to ask, sigh_.

The two strangers walked past him, not even sparing a glance at him even though he had been harassed by them not even five minutes ago. It was as if he didn’t exist anymore. Tsukishima didn’t know how to feel about it but good for him, he guessed.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima threw the question out at the tangerine head as soon as the stranger duo were a good distance away.

“Stay with me.”

The words had Tsukishima turning around, eyes wide in surprise.

Hinata flushed when their eyes met, his grip on Tsukishima loosening. Taking a step back, he furiously waved his arms in front of him. “I mean, you should stick together with me. In case anyone else tries to approach you again!”

Watching the way he fumbled with words had Tsukishima smirking. Then his eyes fell on their connected hands; his features softened. Every time he noticed the offensive words on his soulmate’s wrist, Tsukishima really hoped the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. It was like a smack in the face, each time. He pushed aside the thoughts that came with the package for the time being.

Putting his patent evil smirk back onto his face, Tsukishima took a step towards the tangerine head, then another and another until he had Hinata cornered against the nearby wall. He placed his palm flat against the surface and loomed over, doing everything in him to intimidate the older boy. “What are you going to do if they come? Be my knight in shining armour?”

The shorter middle blocker appeared startled for a moment before he gathered himself and humphed. “Maybe I will! I’m the greatest decoy, after all.”

“Oh, you seem quite eager, Greatest Decoy-san. I’m afraid they will fail to notice you, though.” Tsukishima snickered. It was never not fun to tease him.

“Sh-shut up!” indignant, Hinata yelled back.

“Hinata, Tsukishima.”

It didn’t take any time to recognise the voice and Tsukishima pulled away from Hinata as if he’d been burnt.

“Kyo- Shimizu senpai!” Hinata exclaimed, pushing himself off the wall and jogging up to the senior standing a few feet away. Tsukishima watched as he basically snatched up a yellow cloth-covered bento from the manager and hid behind his back. “Thank you! I was coming to find this!”

_Huh, cute_. Tsukishima thought at the same time as Shimizu spoke the exact same words.

“It’s my little sister’s!” Hinata shouted before the girl even finished the sentence. “Let’s go catch the bus. Everyone is waiting for us!”

Tsukishima snorted. Hinata looked back and he offered him another smirk. Yet another material for him to use when teasing in the near future.

Shimizu had already begun walking towards the door so the two had no choice but to follow. However, as Hinata almost ran past him, Tsukishima grabbed his wrist.

“Wh-”

The words died on his lips as a kiss landed on his cheek. Hinata stood stockstill, staring at the culprit who straightened up not even looking at him any longer.

“Thanks, I guess. For helping me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to make my day!


End file.
